Don't Mess with the Shoes
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Isabella witnesses something in her boss, Edward's, office that she shouldn't have. She flees to avoid getting caught and loses a shoe in the process. But did she really get away undetected? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: Don't Mess with the Shoes

**Pairing**: Edward, Bella, and Jasper

**Rating**: M of Course

**Summary**: Isabella witnesses something in her boss, Edward's, office that she shouldn't have. She flees to avoid getting caught and loses a shoe in the process. But did she really get away undetected?

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A knock at the door alerted Edward to his last meeting of the day. It was Friday, and his tie had already found its way onto his cluttered desk. He couldn't wait to get home and relax with a glass of bourbon, but he had to deal with an issue that had occurred the previous night due to a lack of control on his part and Jasper's. He couldn't have gossip spreading throughout the office because of what had been seen by his demure assistant.

"Yes, Isabella. Please come in and take a seat."

Isabella was worried that Mr. Cullen had been unhappy with her work. He had snapped at her several times today because of her lack of concentration, but it wasn't something she could help. Every single time she saw him, Isabella was taken immediately back to what she had witnessed the previous evening when she came back to collect her forgotten cell phone.

The noise coming from her boss's office concerned her. She was afraid someone had broken in so, when she cautiously glanced in to see what the commotion was, she was shocked to see Jasper Whitlock sucking Mr. Cullen's cock.

Jasper was one of the other owners of the company. He had a sweet southern drawl that had all the women in the office lusting after him, but he never took anyone up on their offers for a date. He was a humble man but now, Isabella knew why he'd never acted on those offers. He and Edward were obviously involved beyond the realm of their business.

The words pouring from Edward's mouth had caused her panties to disintegrate and all day those words played back through her thoughts.

_"Look how hard you've made me. All day I've had to sit through conference call after conference call with my dick ready to burst through my pants. Now you're going to swallow every single inch of me as I fuck your face with my cock."_

_She watched as Edward's eyes rolled back into his head. "Fuck yeah. Just like that, baby. Use those teeth."_

_His harsh breathing and the slurping coming from his companion were the only noises she heard. Isabella had never seen anything like it before. It turned her on more than she ever thought possible._

_"Such a naughty boy you've been, Jasper. I shouldn't be rewarding you with my come after the way you teased me earlier, but those baby blues of yours make it impossible for me to stay mad at you."_

_Isabella hadn't even been aware of the fact that she was pinching her nipple through her pale peach blouse. Her mind was shouting at her to walk away, but her feet wouldn't respond. She was too entranced by their show._

_"That's it, baby, take it all! Swallow every drop. Don't make me punish you for making a mess."_

_Edward roared as he came then collapsed back into his chair. His fingers glided through Jasper's blond locks sighed in contentment, caressing Jasper's face and smiling down at his lover. _

_"I love you, Jasper," Edward said with such reverence that it caused Isabella to sigh loudly._

_The spell was broken and Edward shouted, "Who's out there?"_

_It startled her and she ran as quickly from her hiding spot as she could, but not before losing one of her peep-toe heels in the process. Isabella couldn't stop for it, though, if she wanted to avoid getting caught. She continued down the stairs and out to her car. She had never been so turned on and scared at the same time. Her only hope was that no one would find her shoe before she could get it back the following day._

"You've been a bad girl, Isabella," Edward growled. It caused her mind to snap back to the present.

Her breath hitched at the obvious hunger seeping out of his words. "I-I-I don't know what you're referring to, sir."

Isabella sat stone still in the chair directly across from her boss. His eyes roamed her petite figure, shocked to realize she was the first woman to ever turn him on. The column of her neck wascompletely exposed because she had pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail and Edward wanted to lick and bite her porcelain skin.

"If you were smart, Isabella, you would confess without me needing to spell it out for you." Edward's voice dripped with lust-filled anger.

"Honestly, sir, I don't have a clue what you're talking about," she whispered as her voice shook with nerves.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maybe bad girl wasn't the right choice of words. Maybe I should have said naughty instead." Edward groaned internally as a bright pink blush bloomed upon her cheeks and moved down her throat. When it continued its way down her modestly exposed cleavage, the tightness of his pants increased. He wondered exactly how far the lovely blush carried down her womanly curves.

"Naughty?" she asked. She spoke so innocently even though she was anything but.

"Yes. You're a very naughty girl. You saw something you shouldn't have. Didn't you? I never took you for a voyeur." He paused to gauge her reaction to his choice of words and he wasn't disappointed.

Isabella squirmed in her seat. Her cheeks flushed even further and her breathing had increased. Edward was positive that if, he took her pulse now, it would be racing. He had never seen a more lovely sight before, not even Jasper's skin with similar warmth was as sweet as hers.

Edward reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the shoe she had left behind and sat it in the center of his desk. The nude patent leather Louboutin had been a gift from her best friend, Alice, just a few weeks prior. Alice would kill her for losing one of the eight hundred dollar shoes, but what choice did she have? If she admitted to watching her boss get his cock sucked she could potentially lose her job. It was a no win situation.

"Edwa-, Mr. Cull-, sir. I d-don't know what you're talking about?"

"Are you really going to sit there and deny that this is your shoe?" he asked as he picked up the heel and admired the workmanship before he dangled it in front of her face. "I know for a fact that these red bottomed shoes are pretty pricy. My sister is always going on and on about the fact that you cannot put a price on quality footwear. So tell me, Isabella, if it's not your shoe,then you wouldn't have a problem with me throwing it away…would you?"

Edward stood up and walked over to his trash can, which was filled with the remnants of the soup and salad he had for lunch. If he dropped the shoe in, it would surely land in the leftover tomato basil and ruin the shoe forever.

He was just seconds away from dropping the shoe before it was ripped from his grasp by Isabella. She collapsed in a heap at his touch, hugging the shoe to her chest as if it was the most precious belonging she owned.

He could tell she was almost on the verge of tears over the possible loss of the shoe and the humiliation of having been caught watching her boss.

"What goes on in my office after hours does not concern you or anyone else in my office. Do you understand me?" His voice was harsh and full of anger.

"I would never say anything, sir." Isabella was frozen on her knees. She never looked up, too scared and ashamed of what she had done.

The shoe was safe, though, and she was just grateful she wouldn't have to explain to Alice what could have happened. Even though she could still feel Edward's angry gaze on her, she checked the shoe for any scratches or scuffs. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was still in pristine condition.

_You don't screw with a woman's shoes, _she thought.

She carefully set the shoe down as Edward began to speak again. "Tell me, Isabella, what did you enjoy more, watching Jasper suck my long, hard cock or imagining it was you in his place?"

"I-I-I―" Isabella stuttered, unable to respond to his insinuation.

"Come now. Don't be shy. You sure weren't last night when I was fucking Jasper's face. TELL. ME. . IT?" Edward stressed each word he spoke.

"I-I enjoyed watching, sir, but I wasn't imagining taking his place." She steeled her nerves and spoke words Edward never thought would pour from her sweet bowed lips. "I pictured myself joining in, worshiping Jasper's cock with the same vigor he showed for you."

"Fuck!"

Edward was about to haul her up from the floor when a knock at the door startled them from their moment.

"Yes?" yelled Edward with his lust-filled voice.

The door opened and Jasper peeked in. "Hey, man. I was just about to head out. You coming?"

"Not yet. It seems I need to…punish the person who was spying outside my office last night," Edward said to Jasper as he stared down at their little spectator. Edward's cock had been hard from the moment Isabella had walked into his office. Her plum colored wrap dress hung delicately over the soft curves of her body and fell just above her knees. She had worn a pair of black high heels today and they did wonders for her legs.

Jasper entered the office and closed the door. He wondered who had had the gall to observe Edward and him in an intimate moment and if they were fully aware of the consequences of what would happen if they spoke of such things within the office gossip ring. He wanted a closer look at the peeping Tom.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed in shock at the sight he saw before Edward.

He would have never expected it to be the sweet young woman who kept to herself and always got their coffees just right. Jasper couldn't imagine Bella would take the information she had about the two of them and spread it around the office. She was just too much of a loner to follow social norms. She never troubled herself with the petty office politics. She was just too naïve for that.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"It seems Isabella here likes to watch two men together. She likes it so damn much she even fantasized about sucking your cock while I fucked your face."

"Really?" The astonishment in Jasper's voice was loud and clear, but so was the awe about what he had just heard. "I guess what they say about the quiet ones is true, then."

"What's that?" Edward asked, even though he knew exactly what Jasper meant.

"Just that they tend to be the wildest."

"Is that true, Isabella? Or are you just a cute little kitten pretending to be a ferocious pussy?"

Edward's teasing lit a fire deep within Isabella that she was unaware existed. She was on her feet faster than either man could believe before she pounced on Edward. A vicious growl left her mouth as she tackled him to the floor and knocked the air from his lungs in the process.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tease me about my desires? I have fantasies just like any normal, hot-blooded woman would!" Her brightly flushed skin glowed with her anger and Edward's already hard length grew with each word she spit back at him.

He grabbed her waist to hold her in place and she froze when she felt his hardness graze her swollen clit. Isabella had been in a constant state of arousal since last night. Not even the three orgasms she gave herself before bed had elevated the ache she had for the two men in the room.

"Oh darlin', I don't really think he's teasin' you," Jasper drawled.

She finally glanced up at the handsome southern gentleman. "It's not like you helped the situation. Talking about the quiet ones. What would you know? You're one of the quiet ones too."

"Oh, Miss Bella." Jasper shook his head, his shoulder length blonde locks rubbing his day old stubble. "I know exactly what Edward is capable of provokin' with only his words."

The cherry tint of her skin begged to be worshiped and Edward wasn't capable of resisting, sexual harassment lawsuit be damned. He was going to taste her, but he'd make her beg for it first.

"Is that why you stayed and watched? Did my words turn you on? Did you enjoy me telling him how good his mouth felt around my cock? How he worshiped my cock in ways you've only been able to dream of? Did you like me telling Jasper not to spill one ounce of my come when he swallowed?"

The memories of the previous night flew back into her mind and she instinctually ground down onto Edward's cock as his words flowed through her mind.

_"Fuck, Jasper. Your mouth feels amazing, but I can't wait to have your cock in my ass. I want to feel you stretch me as I beg for you to come in me."_

_Jasper's whimpers were like music to her ears. She watched as Jasper released his dick from the confinement of his trousers and boxers, then wrapped his large hand around his cock and stroked it in time with Edward's movements._

_"Yes!" Edward hissed. She could see the beads of sweat dripping down Edward's forehead and into his thick brows. She wanted to lick them up and taste the saltiness that was all man and Edward._

Edward quickly took advantage of her dazed state and flipped Isabella onto her back. The move was enough to bring her out of her lustful thoughts.

"Wha―"

Before she could finish, Edward's finger silenced her. "No talking. Let's find out exactly what you're wearing under this sinful dress."

He made quick work of untying the bow at her waist and revealing half of what she was wearing underneath. "White satin and lace. You're a walking, talking contradiction aren't you? Such an innocent choice to mask the deviant little woman you are. You should be in black, or even blood red lingerie to match the dirty little things you desire to do. You're really nothing more than a slut in sheep's clothing, a needy little whore who wants, needs to be fucked by two hot blooded men."

"I'm not a whore. Just because I found the two of you together and enjoyed what I saw doesn't mean I give myself to every Tom, Dick or Harry." Isabella wasn't sure what was happening between them, but she was positive she didn't want it to end. Even if it was only a one-time thing, she wanted to remember it forever.

"Edward, what are you doin'?" Jasper asked. He was shocked to see his lover manhandling a woman he thought of as special. He could tell she wasn't opposed to Edward's touch, but he wanted to understand what was really happening.

"It seems your Miss Bella has been harboring a secret of her own." Edward undid the dress completely and stood Isabella up; leaving the dress behind. She wanted desperately to cover herself, but one look into Edward's lust-filled eyes and Jasper's heated gaze told her to embrace her inner tigress. So she straightened her shoulders and allowed Edward to lead her over to his desk.

He carefully laid her down on top of the clutter and placed her high heel encased feet on the edge of his desk. Her eyes met Jasper's upside down and a slow but deliberate smirk overtook her face.

"What was it you told me? Oh yes, you wanted to suck his cock, and so suck his cock you will. The only alteration to last night will be me fucking this tight little pussy of yours." Edward ripped Isabella's panties off, making her gasp in surprise. He made quick work of the front clasp of her bra as well and her chest heaved in relief from the freeing sensation that flowed through her.

Her rosy nipples pebbled under the cool air conditioning, and because of the blatant desire she witnessed in both Edward and Jasper's eyes as they raked over her flushed and naked body. She angled herself just perfectly for Jasper to slide his cock between her lips.

"What are you waiting for, Jasper? Isabella is waiting for you to release that steel rod from its confinement. She wants you in her mouth. To take you deep down her throat. Fuck her face like I did yours." Jasper shuddered at Edward's words, a picture of Miss Bella worshiping his cock forming in his head as he made quick work of dropping his pants and boxers.

Isabella moaned at the sight of Jasper's dick. It was swollen and aching for her. A bead of moisture dripped from the tip as he gave it a swift tug.

"He likes it when you're rough, Isabella, so don't be gentle." Edward watched closely as Isabella sucked Jasper straight down her throat like an experienced sword swallower. He could see Jasper's cock hitting the middle of Isabella's throat. It was too much for him and he couldn't hold back from sliding his hardened cock into her wet heat. With a quick nod to Jasper to hold still, he did just what he wanted.

"Mother fuck!" Edward bellowed as Isabella's heat enveloped him. Her wetness coated his entire length. "Your pussy is so wet and tight, made just for my cock, but I might even share it with Jasper."

She moaned around Jasper who, in turn, groaned at the vibration of her vocal cords around his shaft. They set a rhythm similar to a two-man sawing action, in and out at a pace that kept Isabella right on the precipice of orgasm. Edward got off on teasing her as much as he did Jasper. Isabella's breasts bounced with their movements.

"You like that, my little wanton slut?" Edward asked as he continued the torturous pace of short, deep strokes, hitting her clit in an upward motion when he was balls-deep inside of her. It was a rhetorical question, since she couldn't reply with her mouth full of Jasper, so he persisted. "I know you do. You're dripping down my balls and all over my desk. I'll be able to smell you on here for days. It'll be a long weekend at the office for sure. I might even have to call you in for some overtime so I can fuck you bent over my desk next time. Perhaps we'll even tag team you until you can't stand."

Still unable to respond, or even beg for more, Isabella glided her head from side to side, even whimpering around Jasper as Edward's words started driving her closer to the edge of the best orgasm of her life.

"Your tight little pussy's quivering around my cock. You want to come so bad. I can feel it. But I'm not ready for this to end. Tell me, Jasper, how does her mouth feel? Do you think it might be hot as her cunt is? Does she suck as good as I do?"

Even in her wildest dreams, Isabella never thought she would find herself in the middle of a threesome, let alone one between the two hottest men she'd ever seen. She never thought she'd experience Edward speaking such vulgar words to her either. No fantasy she ever had could hold a candle, even a flicker of hope, to what she was actually experiencing right then.

"I don't know if it is as hot, but it sure does feel nice. Like the finest Tennessee whiskey. The warmth of her mouth makes me think of those summer nights we spent naked on the boat, takin' time to worship each others' bodies while the boat rocked on the water." Edward eyes closed at the memories Jasper sent flying through his mind. He immediately remembered the nights spent worshiping each other's bodies, coming over and over again as they fucked, made love, and sucked each other off.

"We had a good time that summer. My cock was buried in your ass quite a lot while I stroked you off. Yes, Isabella's pussy is almost as tight as your ass. Bet with all the moisture she's producing I could slide right into you without any additional lube." Jasper's body began to shake as Edward spoke.

Edward watched as Isabella's hands pulled Jasper as deeply down her throat as she could. Expletives flew from Jasper's mouth as she swallowed continuously around his cock. Edward knew Jasper couldn't hold back any longer. "Come for her. She's begging for it! Look at the flush of her skin. Remember what I said last night, Isabella, you better not waste one single drop of his gift or I will not let you come!"

Isabella did as she was told. She focused completely on the task of drinking everything he was giving her. She didn't relent with her pace when he finished. Instead she used her finger to massage his prostate. She wasn't going to fail at her mission.

"God damn it to hell!" Jasper shouted as his body quaked with release again. He had never come twice in a row like that before. He didn't even know he was capable of such a thing. "I'm comin' again!"

Edward was in awe of the beauty between them. She was a gift from heaven to be cherished one moment and fucked the next. When she released Jasper with a pop, Edward pulled her hips to the edge of his desk, threw her legs over his forearms to get an even deeper angle, then proceeded to hit her g-spot over and over again. She earned the orgasm of a lifetime after that performance.

"You are definitely the dirty girl I knew you were. I bet you have other tricks in your arsenal that you're just dying to try out."

Jasper had collapsed into the chair Isabella had occupied when she first arrived for her meeting. He watched as Miss Bella moaned at Edward's hunger-filled words. It was a sight he would never forget.

"Yes," Isabella hissed as Edward repeatedly slammed into her. She was on the cusp of coming.

"Well, I know a little trick too," Edward teased. He pushed her legs up off his arms so they were parallel with the desk and her heels scraped against the wood grain. She had most likely scratched the surface, but neither of them were in the mindset to care. She was spread open for him and he watched his cock move in and out of her body for just a few seconds before he spoke again.

He instructed her to hold her legs where they were, and although she was tired, she complied. With one hand on her pubic bone, Edward used his other to play with her engorged clit. He rubbed and pinched and teased as Isabella's body began to quiver.

The quiver slowly grew into full on shakes, and her head rocked from side to side as she murmured that it was too much.

"Oh baby, it isn't too much. You're about to come like you've never come before." With a final press of her body to the desk and a hard pinch to her nub, Edward shouted, "COME!"

A silent scream ripped from Isabella as she convulsed around Edward's length. Edward roared as he came deep within her. One, two, three, four long streams coated the inside of her body as Isabella continued to quake and come. With each graze of Edward's fingers against her clit, she trembled. Her body was like a live wire of electricity. She had never orgasmed like that before.

An emptiness settled within her when Edward pulled out. Jasper was quick to cuddle her while Edward got towels out of his private bath to clean them up. A peaceful quiet had settled over the office, with only their labored breath to fill the silence.

After fifteen minutes, Isabella stood to dress. Both men watched her exquisite form as she slid her bra back on and then tied her dress. Her shoes had never come off throughout the entire event. She pulled her hair out of the messed up ponytail and artfully arranged it into a messy bun on top of her head. Her skin was still a lovely shade of pink when she picked up her destroyed panties.

With a shake of her head, she turned and spoke to Edward. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop tearing my panties off when we do these little role plays?"

Jasper snickered as Edward just shrugged. "At least a few more."

"You know he'll never learn. Edward's never been able to control himself when it comes to our drawers, darlin'. It's one of the things we love about him," Jasper stated and Isabella knew it was true.

She smirked at him before she tossed the ruined cloth at him. She gave them each a kiss before she made her way to the door.

"Isabella?" Edward said, making her pause.

"Yes?" she asked from the doorway.

"Was this scene everything that you hoped it would be?" Edward questioned, and Isabella nodded. "You will be showing me that little trick you pulled with Jasper later tonight or someone will be getting a spanking." His voice was filled with mirth as Jasper laughed beside him.

Edward knew this wasn't the first or the last time they would all role play together. After more than five years together, he knew exactly how adventurous his partners could be. Isabella loved watching her men together just as much as Edward enjoyed watching her and Jasper together.

With a smug giggle of her own, she then retorted, "Maybe, maybe not. A girl has to have her secrets. You both better hurry home. I wouldn't want to have to punish the two of you for being late for dinner."

"Yes, dear," they both replied.

"Oh, and Edward?" Isabella inquired.

"Yes, my love?"

"I can't wait to tell Alice what you were about to do to the Louie." Her evil laugh followed her out the door as she held the shoe up in the air while shewalked.

Edward groaned. He knew he shouldn't have fucked with the shoe. His sister, Alice, was going to kill him for that grave error of judgment.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
